vereinsfandomcom-20200229-history
THC Ahrensburg
thumb|Logo des THC Ahrensburg Gegründet wurde der THC Ahrensburg 1958 als eine Fusion von zwei Tennisvereinen in Ahrensburg, die ihre Suche nach adäquaten Tennisplätzen durch die Zusammenlegung lösen wollten. Bereits damals wurde Hockey als weiteres Standbein des Clubs vorgesehen und im Namen verankert, obwohl es noch 9 Jahre bis 1967 dauern sollte, bis sich mit einer ersten Herrenmannschaft eine richtige Hockey-Abteilung bilden konnte. Diese erste Mannschaft konnte 1968 ihr erstes Punktspiel absolvieren. Das Ergebnis ist nicht überliefert – aber man spricht davon, dass diese Mannschaft „von Sieg zu Sieg eilte“. Die Hockey-Anlagen Anfänglich wurde auf dem Rasenplatz einer Schule trainiert, bis Mitte der 70-er Jahre zwei großzügige Mitglieder der Hockeyabteilung das Gelände schenkten, auf dem der THCA auch heute noch trainiert und spielt. Mit dem neuen Naturrasen-Platz konnte das Training auf dem Schulhof beendet und eine gute Jugendarbeit aufgebaut werden. Bereits hier machten sich Freundschaften und familiäre Bindungen um das Hockey verdient. Von Beginn bis heute spielen viele Geschwister in Mannschaften und 3 Hockey-Generationen (Großvater, Sohn, Enkel) auf dem Platz sind keine Seltenheit. Da das THCA-Hockey-Gelände in einem Außenbereich und Naturschutzgebiet liegt, sind die baulichen Möglichkeiten eingeschränkt. Nur Holzkonstruktionen als Unterstand sind erlaubt – aber seit 1981 verfügt der THCA in 300 Meter Entfernung vom Hockeyplatz bei den Tennisanlagen (12 Plätze und eine 3-Feld-Halle) über ein gepflegtes Clubhaus mit großer Terrasse und Kegelbahn, so dass auch für die „3. Halbzeit“ ein passender Rahmen vorhanden ist. Clubleben Überhaupt ist der gesellige und gemeinschaftsorientierte Teil des Clublebens ein herausragendes Merkmal des THCA-Hockeys. Seit 16 Jahren gibt es regelmäßig in den Sommerferien das „Hockey-Camp“ für Kinder von 9-14 Jahren. Auch hier „bespaßen“ bereits Trainer und Betreuer die 40-60 Kinder, die vor einigen Jahren selbst als Kinder bei den Camps mitgemacht haben. Seit einigen Jahren ist der Ferienspaß um einen „Hockey-Circus“ für 5-8-Jährige ergänzt worden. Aus diesen Ferienveranstaltungen haben sich Eltern-Hockey-Mannschaften gebildet, die beim Eltern-Kinder-Turnier zum Abschluss der Camps den Spaß am Hockey entdecken. thumb|Das Frühjahrsputz-Team 2012 Zum Frühjahrs- und Herbstputz der Hockeyanlage erscheinen immer mehr als 40 Hockeyfreunde, um anzupacken, die Anlage zu pflegen und bei fröhlicher Rede, Getränken und Suppe vom Club-Gastronom Spaß zu haben und Gemeinschaft zu erleben. Das jährliche Anhockeln am 1. Mai, Kuddel-Muddel-Turniere und andere Veranstaltungen verstärken den Zusammenhalt der Freunde des Krummstocks unter dem Motto „Hockey is more than a game“. Besonderer Höhepunkt des Hockey-Jahres ist seit 35 Jahren Ende November das Grünkohlessen der Hockeyabteilung, das ursprünglich von den “Schlossgeistern“ mit anschließendem Tanz ins Leben gerufen wurde, heute aber wegen des Andrangs von über 100 hungrigen Seelen keinen Platz mehr für eine Tanzfläche lässt. Dabei werden dann auch die neugeborenen Kinder der Hockey-Familie mit einem Mini-Schläger und Aufnahmeantrag bedacht. Und wenn ein 2-Jähriger mit diesem Schläger eine Kugel vorantreibt während sein Papa für die Herren auf dem Platz kämpft, dann hat der Hockey-Virus erfolgreich zugeschlagen. thumb|früh übt sich ... Ein besonderes Kapitel: Die „Schlossgeister“. Sie sind der Kern unserer Freizeitmannschaften. Sie haben die Damen animiert, auch eine Freizeitmannschaft, heute die „Zauberstöcke“, zu bilden und weitere „reifere“ Hockey-Spieler herangezogen, so dass neben den „Schlossgeistern“ auch die „Doppeleichen“ (Symbol für Schleswig-Holsteins „Up ewig ungedeelt“) in den Hamburger Freizeit-Ligen „Six-Pack-Liga“, „Legenden-Liga“ und „Sonata-Runde“ mitspielen und punkten. Aus diesen Mannschaften bilden sich auch die Eltern-Hockey-Teams, die bei Wettbewerben um den Schleswig-Holstein-Eltern-Hockey-Cup regelmäßig gute Ergebnisse und Pokale mit nach Hause bringen. Der THC Ahrensburg vor den Toren Hamburgs ist Mitglied im Schleswig-Holsteiner Hockey-Verband und spielt in der Spielgemeinschaft mit dem Hamburger Hockey-Verband im Punktspielbetrieb. Die Nähe zur Hockey-Hochburg Hamburg ist eine Herausforderung, die der THCA gut besteht. Nicht zuletzt 2008 der Umbau des Naturrasenplatzes zum Kunstrasenplatz mit Flutlicht hat die Trainingsmöglichkeiten wesentlich verbessert und zu einem weiteren quantitativen und qualitativen Aufschwung der Hockey-Abteilung geführt. Ganz bewusst wurde eine große Nebenfläche als Rasen erhalten, um Zelten und Spielen am Hockeyplatz weiterhin zu ermöglichen. Mannschaften Die 1. Herren spielen im Feld in der Oberliga und in der Halle seit 2009 in der Regionalliga Nord. In der Hallensaison stellt der THCA eine 2. Herrenmannschaft, die 2011/12 souverän den Aufstieg in die 1. Verbandsliga geschafft hat. Obwohl die meisten der Herren-Spieler in Hamburg wohnen, arbeiten oder studieren, bleiben sie doch dem THCA treu und nehmen die Wege zum Training und Spiel nach Ahrensburg in Kauf, weil Freundschaft und Zusammenhalt seit der Kindheit und Jugend im THCA gewachsen sind. Die Damenmannschaft musste eine lange Durststrecke überstehen, in der ein Spielbetrieb nur mit Spielgemeinschaften möglich war. Seit 2011 ist der Kader aber wieder groß genug, um als komplette eigene Mannschaft den Punktspielbetrieb in der Verbandsliga mitzuspielen. Im Kinder- und Jugendbereich ist der THCA in fast allen Altersgruppen gut vertreten. Zwar gibt es immer mal wieder Dellen in einzelnen Altersgruppen, aber durch Werbung in Schulen und Kindergärten und durch unsere engagierten Trainer bleibt der erfreuliche Zulauf zum Hockey erhalten. Auch aus dem weiteren Umfeld von Ahrensburg zieht der THCA jugendliche Hockey-Spielerinnen und –Spieler an. Unsere Trainer sind ausnahmslos lizenziert (A- und B-Lizenz) und werden durch Co-Trainer aus den eigenen Jugend-Mannschaften unterstützt, die frühzeitig an eine Lizenzierung (C-Lizenz) herangeführt werden, um später eigene Mannschaften übernehmen zu können. Immer wieder gern werden Turnierfahrten für die Kinder-Mannschaften organisiert, bei denen Sport, Spaß und Teamgeist gleichgewichtig nebeneinander stehen. thumb|Berlin-Fahrt 2012 Die Qualität der Jugendarbeit des THCA lässt sich auch daran ablesen, dass die Stormarnschule in Ahrensburg bereits mehrfach Schleswig-Holstein beim Hockey-Wettbewerb von „Jugend trainiert für Olympia“ vertreten hat. Diese Hockey-Spielerinnen und Spieler haben ausnahmslos die Hockey- Schule des THCA durchlaufen. Ziele Ein großes Ziel, das die Hockey-Abteilung vor Augen hat, ist der Bau einer eigenen Hockey-Halle. Die Sporthallen in Ahrensburg sind durch die Schulen und viele Vereine mit vielen Sportarten so ausgelastet, dass in der Hallensaison ein großer Mangel an Trainingsstunden besteht. Um hier jeder Hockey-Mannschaft mindestens 2 Trainingsstunden pro Woche zu ermöglichen, plant der THCA auf dem eigenen Gelände eine Hockey-Halle. Die Bauplanung steht weitgehend, die Finanzierungsplanung ist auf gutem Weg und geht auch davon aus, dass die Hockey-Mitglieder und Sponsoren auch dieses Mammut-Projekt wieder tatkräftig unterstützen. Wenn alles gut läuft, dann kann die Hallensaison 2013/2014 in eigener Halle stattfinden und der THCA einen weiteren großen Schritt nach vorn machen. Alle Maßnahmen der vergangenen Jahre haben dazu beigetragen, dass sich die Zahl der Hockey Spielenden im THCA um etwa 50 % erhöht hat - und das trotz der Notwendigkeit, nicht nur Nutzungsentgelte für den Kunstrasenplatz nehmen zu müssen, sondern auch Trainingsgebühren, die an die Trainervergütungen in der nahen Hockeyhochburg Hamburg anzupassen waren. Weblinks * Webpräsenz vom THC Ahrensburg Kategorie:Ahrensburg Kategorie: Tennis- und Hockey-Club Kategorie: Gegründet 1958